Baddass
by Mello12
Summary: okay,lets face it Allen Gregory,a brat. After allens dad dies jeramy gets sick of it.  contains spanking  comment please and i dont condone chil abuse


Allen Gregory

I replayed the scene of the men lowering my Father's body into the ground. I was so mad at him. How could he had gone and gotten himself into a car accident. What an idiot.

I sunk into my car seat. Julia was sitting next to me and I wanted to kick her. This was MY Car, we were going to MY house and I going to have a party in honor of MY Dad.

When we arrived at the Condo I ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. I opened the door and slammed it shut, locking it. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a stool, climbing on it and locking the dead bolt. The lock began to turn and I turned it back,

Locking the door.

"Allen."I heard Jeremy say from the other side of the door.

"Go away."I said.

The door knob giggled."Come on kid let us in."

"No."

"Allen, I'm not in the mood today."Jeremy said.

"Too bad."I huffed.

The door shook."Allen Gregory, I suggest you open the door right now."

"Or what?"I asked.

"Wanna find out?"Jeremy threatened.

I smirked and undid the dead bolt, unlocking the door. Jeremy pushed the door open, causing the stool to tip backwards and for me to land on the floor,

With a cry.

I looked up at Jeramy. He looked angry. He pulled me to my feet and landed several hard swats to my backside. I yelped, squirming away. Jeramy gave me a stern look."You're going to behave today, am I clear?"He asked.

"Yes, Jeramy..."I mumbled, scared by his sudden change of personality.

The party was okay. There was a slideshow showing pictures of my Dad and people could come up and say a few things. I was the last one to go up and I had an idea. I took the microphone and cleared my throat.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to thank you for coming. My Dad was an awesome guy and without you all, he still would have been a successful millionaire. I know how much my Dad meant to you all and it is with a heavy heart that I say you didn't mean nearly as much. And I think it is my duty as loving son to point out who he hated the most. And that person is Jeremy."I announced.

"Now Jeremy is a vain, self centered, leech who only lives to steal the happiness from people. It disgusts me to think that my Dad even let his breath in the same room as us. Which reminds me of when..."

I couldn't finish my sentence when someone grabbed me. Taking the mike away."Thank you all for coming,

And I hope you enjoyed yourselves, please take a gift bag on your way out."Jeremy said.

"Hey, what are you doing?"I asked.

Jeremy ignored me and I kicked him. He groaned. "Now put me down, you asshole."

Jeremy set me on the ground and I glared at him."Serves you right."I said, stomping off.

The party lasted for another 30 minutes and Jeremy didn't talk to me. I would kicked him somewhere else if he even try's. I had just pulled on my pajamas when he opened my door. I glared at him."You do know you have your own room, right Jeremy, or are you too stupid to remember that?"

"Allen, you do know who you're talking too, right?"

"Yes, a stupid under qualified idiot who my Dad liked to fuck."I said, taking a sip of wine.

"Just checking."He said, taking my glass.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards my bed."Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?"I asked, kicking his shins.

He sat down on my bed and pulled me over his knees. He pulled my pants and underwear down and I tried to climb of his lap."Dude, what the hell?"I asked.

Smack Smack Smack

I yelped as I felt his hand land on my butt."Jeremy this is child abuse!"I yelled.

"No it isn't."He said, bringing his hand down again.

Smack Smack Smack Smack! Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!Smack Smack!

I couldn't help, but notice how much more his hand hurt, without pants on."Stop!"I shouted.

"No, I told you to behave didn't I."

Smack Smack!Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!

Smack Smack Smack!

I covered my backside with my hands."Stop it!"

Jeremy grabbed my hands and pinned them to the small of my back. I could feel tears in my eyes and I kicked my legs.

"Ow, ow!"

Jeremy kept spanking me in till tears were pouring down my cheeks and I was making a noise at every swat."Oh, ow! Jeramy s-stop!"I cried out.

"You were being very bad."Jeremy scolded."You don't talk to people like that; you don't talk to me or your sister like that and let me see you try another stunt like that. The door or going up on stage and talking shit. Oh and another thing your cursing needs to stop and your drinking."Jeremy said, lifting up his leg.

I squeaked when I felt him land 7 swats to the backs of my thighs."Owwwwwww! Ah, Own!"I sobbed out, crying into his lap.

"Next time you do something like that, I'll spank you in front of everyone, okay."

I nodded, wiping my nose on his pants. He pulled up my pants and hugged me. I sobbed into his shoulder,

Feeling him rub my back."It hurts."

"I know."Jeremy said, laying me down in my bed.

I feel asleep that night feeling Jeremy rub my back and I was going to get him back.


End file.
